


To Know

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Classpect Inversion, F/M, Mostly blood, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Suicide Attempt, Terezi is there simply to act confrontational at John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John Egbert is just kind of done.He knows that he's being selfish, and that his problems aren't really real, but it won't harm anything if he dies? Like, his friends will survive without him and stuff.





	To Know

You don't have enough room on this planet.

You know, really, that you're just being overdramatic about everything, but when you can't leave the house without having to talk to people it just makes your veins throb. You're caged in.

It's partially that the game is over, and you can theoretically relax. The problems are all dealt with, and all of the people with real problems are fine. Only you seem to be sad, and probably just you being selfish. You've been selfish a lot.

Hiding in the bathtub from the rest of the world is pretty selfish, isn't it.

Terezi: H3Y JOHN

Terezi: H3Y

Terezi: 1 KNOW YOU'R3 ONL1N3

Terezi: ANSW3R

John: are people not allowed to sleep?

Terezi: YOU'V3 B33N 4SL33P FOR TH3 P4ST FOUR MONTHS

Terezi: 3V3N YOU 4RN'T TH4T MUCH OF 4 DORK

Terezi: WHY 4R3 YOU 4VO1D1NG 3V3RYON3?

Terezi: 1KNOW 1T'S NOT ONLY ME WHO H4SN'T S33N YOU 1N 4 WH1L3

Terezi: 1S 1T TH4T YOU H4V3 UTT3RLY F41L3D 1N ROM4NC3 OF 4LL TYP3S?

Terezi: TH3R3 1S ST1LL 4 S1NGUL4R 4V4L1BL3 BOY

John: ugh. terezi. drop it. just go away.

Terezi: 1 W1LL NOT

Terezi: YOU H4V3 PROV3N TH4T 1F L3FT TO YOUR OWN D3V1C3S, YOU W1LL S1MPLY SULK 1N YOUR OWN SORROW

John: why do you care so much? if I'm not around you have one less person to annoy you.

Terezi: 1S TH1S SOM3 K1ND OF JOK3? 

Terezi: YOU H4V3 FR13NDS, JOHN, 4ND L4ST T1M3 1 CH3CK3D 1 W4S ON3 OF TH3M

John: just go away.

Terezi: TH1S HUM4N PHON3 H4S NO BLOCK F34TUR3

Terezi: 1F 1T'S TH3 ROM4NC3 1SSU3 1'M PR33TY SUR3 BOTH D4V3 4ND K4RK4T W4NT TO ROM4NC3 YOU, YOU DON'T H4V3 TO B3 P41R3D W1TH 3QU1US

Terezi: THOUGH YOU WOULD H4V3 TO G3T OV3R YOUR 1 4M NOT 4 HOMOS3XU4L 1D34 FOR BOTH OPT1ONS

John: I am not a homosexual! Why do you even care about my romance life? 

John: I know you hate me but is there a more thinly veiled way to blackflirt with me? go awaaaaaaaay!

You smashed the phone with a hammer after that.  
It felt really good. 

You pick up the knife that was laying beside you. It has a small amount of blood on the tip already. You open the wounds across you legs, and start to fill the bathtub with red liquid. You've been looking into blood a lot. You might know more about it than any other person in this world. You definitely know more about your blood than anyone else in the world.

The Heir of Breath is breathless.

The Mage of Blood has drown him.

You know this.


End file.
